EastBoundTrain
by August31Eniigma
Summary: Hannabi Hardy is the only daughter of the Sensei of Mattitude, Matt Hardy. Follow her throughout the story and see how much trouble this young Hardy causes. Bad Summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Hannabi was finally turning 14. Matt knew that at this age kids started to get a bit rebel. He knew it so well after seeing Liliana and Pheonix grow up, his brother's twin daughters. He seriously wondered how in the world could Jeff resist all that shit; well maybe because Fallyn was there and helped Jeff out. Once it was that way for him too. Lizzie, Damn how he missed Lizzie. He missed the old days when it was him, Elizabeth and Hannabi. Those were the good old days. But after that day everything changed; for both him and Hannabi.

Hannabi never stopped blaming him, maybe that's why she hated him so much. You see Lizzie and Matt were supposed to take lil Hannabi to school together; but since Lizzie and Matt were fighting that morning, Elizabeth went off mad to take Hannabi and when she was on her way back she had a car accident and died. Hannabi screamed, broke everything and blamed Matt. Those words still lingered in his head 'It's your fault! If you were there, none of that would have happened!' And what did he do? He cried, got drunk, got wasted. It was so ironic since the man that killed Lizzie was drunk. That shouldn't be allowed.

That's when things with Hannabi started to get difficult. He understood, not having a mom around wasn't easy, he knew it very well. He sometimes envied Jeff since he had Fallyn around. He missed the old days, getting drunk with his brother and fooling around. But when Jeff meet Fallyn, they got married and Jeff moved out of the 'Hardy Residence' like they both called it. He went to the city and soon after got his two baby girls. No, he didn't hate Fallyn. Matt loved her, she was like a sister to him, he just sometimes missed his baby bro.

Now he was sitting in his sofa, sulking. Thinking of a way he could make Hannabi smile. In the morning when he went up to her room to wake her up and wish her a happy birthday, her reply was 'fuck off and just take me to school' so he did. When he brought her back, she just went upstairs and locked herself in the room. He sighed. 'Teenagers'.

Matt was lost in his thoughts when he heard something shatter from the kitchen. He turned around the corner and saw Hannabi staring at what had shattered. Her eyes fixed on it, without looking at her father even if she felt his presence. It was Matt's REALLY expensive monster dragon that sat in the kitchen before you headed to the living room. That was it. Hannabi knew how much Matt loved that little thing.

-"What the hell happened Hannabi?"  
-"It was a accident! I was just gonna go to the living room!"  
-"An accident? You expect me to believe that shit? I ain't taking none of it, don't tell me you just tripped and fell!"  
- "I did! I was looking in my I Phone didn't saw where I was going!"  
-"Bullshit! You actually expect me to believe you?"  
-"You know what?Just fuck you. I have nothing to prove to you. Why the hell is that so important anyways?"  
-"Hey watch your mouth missy!"

They both turned their heads when they heard Jeff's voice in the room. Hannabi's eyes lighten up and she quickly ran into Jeff's arms.

-"Jeff!"  
-"Hey birthday girl, why so pissy at daddy?" Jeff asked Hannabi as he lifted her up.  
-"She broke the dragon figure." Matt cut in.  
-"Oh Hanna, you know that's important for daddy."  
-"It was an acc-"  
-"Accident? stop kidding around Hannabi!" Matt cut in once again boiling with anger.  
-"Now wait just a second Matt. Why the hell are you being such an ass for? Screaming at Hannabi that way, she's only a kid!" Jeff screamed back at his brother putting Hannabi back in the floor.  
-"So now you're on her side?  
-"Matt what the hell? this is not about sides!" Jeff screamed back at Matt walking towards him, nose to nose about to start a fight.  
-"Alright boys, fight time's over." Fallyn step in pushing the brothers apart.  
-"Hi uncle Matty!" the twins said in unison. Matt sighed and walked down stairs. Hannabi stared down at the floor.  
-"Come on baby girl, let's talk." Jeff called at Hannabi walking towards her room. Hannabi looked at Fallyn. She smiled and nod.

-"Go." Fallyn said and walked downstairs with her daughters to meet with Matt. Hannabi sighed and walked to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannabi opened her bedroom door and quickly spotted her uncle Jeff Hardy sitting on her bed. He smiled and patted the spot next to him. Hannabi smiled and walked to her bed sitting next to Jeff.

"Hanna?'  
"Jeff...I-I swear it was an accident. Sure, me and dad have been having some problems and stuff. But...What's so important about it anyways?"Jeff smiled.  
"The importance is that it reminded me and Matt of mom. As funny as it sounds mom loved dragons. Daddy told us. So we got it, it was really expensive."  
"Can't he just buy a new one?" Jeff chuckled.  
"Is not about new or old. It was special." He stared at Hannabi for a few seconds waiting for her answer but she probably wasn't gonna say anything."But Hanna, that's not the whole point in here. The point is. Baby, what's wrong with you? Why are you being so cold with daddy?"  
Hannabi remained silent, which was weird. Whenever it was Jeff she quickly opened up. But today she didn't seem in the mood to talk."Hanna." Jeff started getting up from the bed but she quickly grabbed his hand.  
"Why can't you be my father Jeff?" His eyes widened. Her head was down, facing the floor.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Why Jeff? Why do I have to be stuck with Matt?" Jeff lowered himself in front of her. He cupped her cheek.  
"Because Hannabi...he's your father, and you're his daughter. Just like Pheonix and Liliana are mines." Jeff calmly explained. Hannabi gaze finally fixed on Jeff's. She was angry, very angry.  
"Where's my Fallyn? Where the fuck is my mom? At least Pheonix and Liliana have eachother! I have nobody! I only have Matt!"  
Jeff was shocked. Hannabi had never screamed at him. He looked at the door. Matt was standing there, tears in his eyes. Damn, why didn't he hear him coming? Hannabi noticing Jeff was looking elsewhere turned her face and saw her father there.  
"Hannabi, the cake is ready." He quickly announced and walked out of the room.  
"Matt." Jeff called after him and followed his sat in her bed.

~Hannabi's POV~

Damn. He heard. Serves him right. It was about time he heard how I feel. I just don't understand how he can act like if nothing happened. Like if mom was never here. He still laughs and drinks with all his wrestlers' friends. Sure they're funny and shit, but I thought he was gonna stop after mom's death.  
"Hannabi!" I hear Fallyn call out for me from downstairs.  
Well, better get all this shit over with. I walk down the stairs and see all of them together smiling at me and Fallyn with a big cake in her hands. I tried to smile as best as possible. I wasn't really in the mood of celebrating my birthday. But, I'll just please everyone for today.

~Normal POV~

After Jeff, Fallyn and the twins left, Hannabi went back to her old mood. The careless, go fuck yourself mood. She saw Matt in the balcony...drinking. That got her really mad.  
"Could you at least not drink today? It's my fucking birthday! You know I hate that!"  
"It's already midnight. Your birthday's over." Matt coolly replied. Oh that got Hannabi really pissed off. She walked over to him, took the beer from his hand and threw it on the floor. Making the bottle break.  
"What the hell?"  
"I told you to stop drinking! Damn it, why do you always act like if nothing happened? Shit I know it's been two years, but can you be a bit sensitive?" Something inside Matt snapped.  
"So this is what this whole shit is about? About me not caring?"  
"Yes! Just admit it! You don't care that mom is dead. Do you? It makes you feel better cause now you can drink all the fuck you want!" That was fucking it! Matt slapped Hannabi. He had never in her 14 years hit her. But just hearing her talk that way about him and his feeling towards his lost love Elizabeth angered him.  
"You think I don't care? I loved Elizabeth with my whole being. Damn, I still do! You have no idea how hard it was for me to let her go! Damn it stop being so selfish!" Hannabi stood there in disbelief touching her slapped cheek. It was over.  
"You know what? Fuck yourself and your feeling! I hate you!" Hannabi screamed at her father and ran towards the stairs to go up to her room. Matt stood there panting from all the screaming. Shit. He hit her. He promised he never would. Hannabi locked herself in the room. She screamed and threw all her things of her drawer to the floor. This was gonna be over. She was getting out of this hell.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around her room and spotted her luggage. Her eyes lighten up. She searched around for some clothes and important things and put them in it. She heard her father's footsteps. 'Shit'. But he only went to his room; maybe to get some sleep. After she got everything packed; she sat on her bed waiting for Matt to fall asleep. After a few minutes passed she looked at the clock. It read 2:00 a.m. Alright.

~Hannabi's POV~

It's safe now. It doesn't take so much time for daddy to fall asleep. I took the luggage and walked to the window. It wasn't that high. After all it wasn't the first time I jump off this window. So I opened it, threw the luggage out the window and jumped soon after. Damn it! It hurt a little. I looked towards daddy's window making sure he didn't notice. He didn't. Thank God. I grabbed my luggage and made my way to the street. When I got there I took a last look at my house. Well, now my old house cause I wasn't gonna go back. I sighed and kept walking. I wasn't gonna get lost. I knew the way to the city. Sure the streets were most of the time empty and lonesome, but that's not gonna stop me. I'm gonna make it to the train and go to the city.

~Normal POV~

Hannabi walked the lonely streets of her residence. Sometimes she heard some noises which made her go faster. It was normal for a 14 year old to get scared. But it wasn't gonna stop her. Not after she's gone so far.  
Finally after all the walking, she made it to the train station. She looked for a train that would take her to the city. And she did. She sighed. The EastBound Train. The train that would take her out of hell. The train that would take her away from home. She bought the ticket and boarded the train. It didn't take it much time; it was already in the city. She grabbed her luggage, got out of the train and left the train station. Hannabi walked the city streets of North Carolina until she arrived to the house she was looking for. She was in Jeff's house. May sound stupid. Running away from your house, just to go to your uncle's house. But Hannabi didn't give a shit. She wanted to be with Jeff and didn't want to go back. She knew that Jeff wasn't gonna say no to her. She read her clock; 3:00 a.m. Damn it. She was tired. She spotted the swings Jeff and Fallyn had bought to Liliana and Pheonix and walked to them. She put her luggage on the floor and started swinging in one of them. 'Maybe if I just stay here swinging I won't get sleepy'.  
Minutes seemed like hours and hours like days. Jeff had to wake up early. He had a flight in midday to head for the next state for the WWE show. She knew that, so he would be waking up soon. Well she hoped so. So she just sat there thinking of how life would change for her after this. What would be Matt's reaction? Would he care? What about Jeff? Would he take her back home? She hoped as hell not. Hannabi started dozing off. Sleep taking the best of her. She quickly woke up, grabbed her luggage and sat next to the entrance door. There sleep and tiredness took her completely. 

~Jeff's POV~

Man, 5:00 a.m. already? Fuck. I woke up and stretched myself next to the bed. My eyes quickly fell on Fallyn. Her chest rising slightly up and down. Her beautiful colorful hair over her face. I smile automatically to myself. God I love this woman. After a few more seconds my time to stare at Fallyn I walk towards the bathroom where I wash my face and teeth. I look at myself in the mirror. Shit; I haven't sleep in days. I'll shower later, better get something to eat first. I drag my still tired body downstairs and walk into the kitchen; when I suddenly hear a soft 'thud' from outside the entrance door. The fuck? I walk slowly to the door with a knife in my hand. What if some asshole wanted to break in the house? I open the door and take in the sight before me. Hannabi? What is she doing here? How did she got in here?

~Normal POV~

When Hannabi woke up and slowly sat down she accidentally bumped the luggage making it fall with a slight 'thud' and soon after Jeff appeared at the door with a knife in his hand.  
"Hannabi?"  
"Jeff?" Hannabi asked back rubbing her eyes, getting her long black hair out of her face.  
"What are you doing here? How did you got here?"  
"I…umm…Matt brought me here. You see, he was mad at me yesterday and told me to take the flight with you."  
"He did? But he didn't call me." Hannabi started to get nervous. Jeff was no idiot, he wasn't gonna fall for it.  
"I guess he wanted it to be a surprise." Hannabi lied. Jeff sighed, picked Hannabi up in his arms and dragged her luggage inside.  
"Well, better eat something and get my stuff ready." Jeff announced putting Hannabi on the floor. She nods. 'Good, he fell for it'. Jeff went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. The phone started ringing.  
"I got it!" Fallyn screamed from upstairs. The room fell silent. Fallyn walked down the stairs in her pajamas with the phone."It's Matt!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This was meant to be in the firs chapter but I own Hannabi,Fallyn,Liliana and Pheonix. I do not own the Hardyz or anyone else.**

~Matt's POV~

I woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. Damn it. Stupid clock. I get up from the bed and make my way to the bathroom. There I wash my face, teeth and take a lil shower to start my morning fresh. Man, better wake Hannabi up so she'll get her stuff ready. I also want to apologize and tell her what my intentions are. I dry my face with the towel and get out of my bathroom and room and walk towards Hannabi's door full of "DANGER" "FUCK OFF" posters and shit. Girl ruining my precious door. I knock on it three times so she won't get mad. I never knock on her door and that pisses her off. No answer.  
"Hannabi, wake up! We have to catch a plane at midday." No answer. I shrug and make my way down the stairs. I'll give her five minutes. I walk to the kitchen and look for something to make breakfast. Maybe she'll like bacon and eggs? What the hell? That girl likes anything. Why does Hannabi has to be that way? Cold and careless. Her mother was all the opposite. Caring, sweet, always smiling. She was the one that kept the family alive. That's why I fell for her. But still, whenever I see Hannabi, I see Elizabeth. Hannabi looks just like her. The only thing Hannabi got from me was the eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were sky blue. I miss her. "Hannabi! Breakfast is ready!" I call for her as I turn of the stove. A few minutes pass and she still hasn't come down. That's weird. Whenever I mention food, she quickly comes down. I frown slightly. I walk upstairs and stand in front of the door again. I knock three times once again."Hanna?" No answer."Hanna, I'm coming in."  
I slowly open the door and enter the room. I gasp. What the hell? Everything was a mess. What happened here? I suddenly spot the window open. Oh shit. Fuck. Don't let it be what I'm thinking! I run to the window and look outside. No, this is not happening. She didn't do it. She didn't! Oh shit she did! I start to panic and run out of her room and run out of the house.  
"Hannabi!" I start calling out like an idiot. "Hannabi!Shit!Fuck!" What the hell? My vision starts to get watery and blurry. I start to feel tears roll down my cheek. My baby…damn it. I walk back into the house and dial Jeff's house number.  
"Hello?" I hear Fallyn's sweet voice answer in the other line.

~Normal POV~

"Matt?" Jeff took the phone from Fallyn's hands. "Matty?"  
"Jeff? It's Hannabi! She's not home! She ran away!"  
"Ran away?" Jeff asks mostly to himself and looks over at Hannabi that's sitting in the couch. He saw the panic in her eyes.  
"Jeff! Say something!"  
"Matt, Hannabi's here…"  
"She's there? Thank God. Is she ok? She's not hurt?"  
"Take it easy Matty. Yes she's fine. Nothing's wrong with her."  
" I'm gonna give that girl a little piece of my mind! Scaring me like that!"  
"I'll talk to her. Take things easy and get ready for the flight. Meet you in the airport. Okay man? She's safe."  
"Alright man. Keep an eye on her…" Matt hung up. Jeff looked over at Hannabi.  
"Jeff…I'm-  
"Room. Now." Jeff ordered. She nod and walked upstairs. Jeff sighed.  
"Jeff?"Fallyn questions.  
"It's alright babe…I'll take care of it." Fallyn smiled and gave a peck on the lips to Jeff and nod.

~Hannabi's POV~

Damn it. What am I gonna do now? I've never lied to Jeff! And now he knows I did. Shit, what am I gonna do? I sit in Jeff's bed and look around his and Fallyn's room. Hasn't change much. My eyes fall on the family portrait. Fallyn and Jeff side by side, the twins; Liliana on Jeff's side, Pheonix in Fallyn's side. I sadly smile. My cousins are so lucky. I suddenly hear the door open. I gulp nervously. Jeff's there in the doorway. He looks very serious. He closes the door and sits next to me.  
"Hannabi, what the hell were you thinking?" I sighed  
"Jeff I…" I chuckle slightly.  
"Hanna, this is serious…"  
"Yes…I'm sorry…"  
"So?"  
"I wanted to be with you."  
"What?"  
"Jeff, I want to live here. I want to be part of this family. I want you to be my father. Not Matt." Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but that's how I feel. I want Jeff to know. I look at him. He's not looking at me. He looks shocked. Now I feel guilty. But it's the truth. "Jeff, I'm not gonna go back." Jeff finally looks at me. He takes my hand in his.  
"When did you became this way?" He asks. What's supposed to be my answer for that? I don't know?  
"I'm not gonna go back; and if you take me back I'm just gonna run away again. And I know that neither you or Matt are gonna stay up watching me sleep." Jeff sighs and let's go of my hand. He gets up from the bed and faces the wall.  
"Let's talk about this later with Matt, alright? Let's get everything packed."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt waited eagerly for his brother and his daughter. Biting his nails and pacing back and forth. He saw the slide doors open and quickly spotted them. Jeff and Hannabi made their way to him hand in hand.  
"Hannabi!"  
Matt ran towards his daughter and captured her in a loving hug. She tensed at the contact and slightly pushed him away. He looked confused and hurt. But he slightly walked back and looked into he's brother's eyes.  
"Matty…Hannabi arrived at my home this morning. I found her on the balcony with her stuff when I walked outside."Matt looked at Hannabi.  
"Why did you do it?" Jeff lowered his head and closed his eyes knowing what was coming.  
"I-  
"You what Hannabi? Please answer me…"

~Jeff's POV~

It was painful. It was painful to see my brother act in such as desperate way. I felt the pain. He was confused. He was scared. After all this was his daughter they were talking about. She was his life. I knew that. They have been trough much. And now she was gonna wave him off like that? Talk about ungrateful. I love my niece. I love her with all my heart. I can't say no to her; knowing she's gonna run away again. Maybe Matt's gonna hate me after this. My eyes set on them. Waiting for Hannabi's answer.  
"I want to live with Jeff." Shit. She had to say it simply like that? I look at Matt. His chocolate brown eyes widened. I can see the pain. I look down at Hannabi and she looks normal. As if she just said the simplest thing in the world. What's on her mind?

~Normal POV~

"You want to live with Jeff?" Matt asks almost angrily.  
"Yes, I want to live with my uncle." Matt moves his head from side to side desperately.  
"What is it?" Hannabi remained silent, waiting for her father to continue. "What is it that Jeff has that I don't? What is it Hannabi? Am I not good enough for you?" Jeff starts to feel uncomfortable. Hannabi was about to answer but was cut off by the speakers announcing that their plane was gonna take off and calling the passengers. They were going to Jersey. Matt sighed and started walking away. Hannabi hid behind Jeff and took his hand. He gave her a sad smile and patted her head.  
"Let's go."

After hours of the uncomfortable flight. They finally arrived. They were picked up and taken into the arena.  
"Alright, let's go find our locker rooms." Jeff suggested to his brother Matt. He simply nods.  
"Well if it isn't the Hardy Boys." They hear their boss call.  
"Boss."  
"Vince." The man nods. Looked at Hannabi and gave her a smile. She smiles back.  
"It's nice to see you again Hannabi."

"You too sir." Vince chuckled.  
"Well boys, I have a match scheduled for both of you. We changed plans a little bit. So tonight you will be facing each other." Jeff sighed. Matt nod.  
"Alright sir. I'll fight Jeff." Matt agreed and walked away.  
"Somebody's not in a good mood today?" Vince asked.  
"You could say that." Jeff smiled and walked away with Hannabi to his locker room.

It was close to evening and the arena was starting to get full with fans. Hannabi sat in the bench of Jeff's locker room, already changed. She wanted to piss Matt off. She was wearing a short creamy skirt, dark blue shirt, fishnets and high simple black boots; no heels on it. Matt was probably gonna think that she looked like a whore. So unlike her. She was the tomboy type. The locker room opened. She thought it was Jeff, since he was out talking with his boss and hadn't come back. But instead Drew McIntyre appeared at the door.

"Listen Hardy I want to-" His words died in his throat when he saw Hannabi. He glared at her slightly. He knew she was Matt's daughter and she and Matt had some serious shit going on. He talked with the other Hardy which was weird but it was just that way.

~Hannabi's POV~

What the hell? Drew is here! Daddy hates him. He told me he never wanted me around him and…Perfect. I get up slowly from the bench and walk towards him. I see him look at me from head to toe. Sick bastard.  
"Can I help you?"  
"You're Matt's daughter. I don't need any help from you." He turned to leave but I grab his arm to stop him. He turns around and glares at me.  
"What's with the attitude Drew? I hate him as much as you do." I smirk and he smirks back. I feel this is wrong. Very wrong. I was pissed at the moment but I didn't hate dad.  
"Then…" I hear him say and he cups my cheek slightly.  
"We can help each other, can we?" I gulp as he starts to caress my cheek. I nod hesitantly. He smiles. The door burst open and we both look to see Matt there.  
What did I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Matt stood there. Pissed as hell. Watching as Drew caressed his daughter's cheek.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
Matt screamed at both of them. Drew didn't take his hands off Hannabi's face and smirked at Matt. Matt snapped and ran towards Drew. His fist connecting with the other mans face, making him fall to the floor. "If you ever fucking touch my daughter. I'm gonna make sure you die, you bastard!" Matt hovered over him and kept punching him. Hannabi ran to Matt trying to make him stop.  
"Dad! Stop it! You're gonna hurt him! Stop it dad!" Hannabi screamed over and over.  
"Woah, woah!" Cody Rhodes appeared at the door and tried to pull Matt away only to be pushed away by him but still didn't give up. "Hannabi! Call for help!" When Hannabi was gonna go out of the locker room Jeff appeared at the door.  
"Matt! What the hell happened?" Jeff ran to Matt and he and Cody started pulling him back. Soon other wrestlers got there. But Matt kept punching him. "Matty, Stop!"  
Jeff ordered as he put his arm around Matt's neck to hold him still. Matt stopped. He was panting hard and shaking.  
"It's ok…let it go…" Jeff whispered. Matt slightly fell back against Jeff and closed his eyes trying to calm down.  
"There…"He kept trying to calm his brother.  
"Get Drew out of here!" And they did. Matt, Jeff were now alone. Jeff still was working on his brother while Hannabi just stood there in disbelief. She had never seen her father act that way before. "Come on man; let's wash that blood away from your knuckles."  
Jeff helped his brother up and was about to leave the locker room with him when Matt stopped him and nod towards Hannabi.  
"Watch over her…" he whispered and left. Jeff walked over to Hannabi and took her hand in his. She looked at him. Her eyes started to get watery and she threw herself on Jeff crying.  
"Shhh…What happened Hanna?" She didn't say a word. She just kept crying. So he let her be.


	7. Chapter 7

After the previous night actions, things got a bit bad. Matt was suspended and Drew had to be taken to the hospital. Matt and Hannabi hadn't said a word to each other. Matt returned back home to North Carolina. Jeff didn't want Hannabi to be at any other show so no more problems would be cause and also Matt didn't want her to. When she refused to go back home Jeff sent her with Fallyn and his two daughters while he was in job. She agreed and left.

~Hannabi's POV~

At least I wasn't going back home. I wasn't ready to face daddy yet. Not after what happened. I walked to Jeff and Fallyn's door house and rang the bell. I was nervous. I wasn't that close to Fallyn and didn't know how to act. Fallyn appeared at the door. I tried not to laugh. Her colorful hair was up in a messy bun; her face was covered in paint. She wore short jeans and a white shirt also covered in paint. Maybe she was painting the living room?  
"Hannabi!" she exclaimed and gave me a quick hug so she wouldn't paint me.  
"Jeff called me and told me you would be staying. Come on in!" She smiled and went back inside the house. She seems nice.  
"So umm painting something?" I ask awkwardly trying to make a conversation with her.  
"Well…kind of." She smiles.  
"Do you want to join?" She sweetly asks. Well is not like I have something better to do. I nod.  
"Alright, let me change."  
"Ok."  
I walk to the bathroom with my luggage and look for something a bit similar. I grab military, knee length trunks and a black sleeveless shirt. I change and walk out of the bathroom.  
"Fallyn?" I look around and don't spot her anywhere. I feel somebody grab my hair behind me and when I look up I see her grinning down at me as she puts my hair up in a messy ponytail.  
"You don't want to ruin your beautiful hair, do you?" I smile at her.  
"Alright, follow me!"

She grabs my hand and drags me with her to a big room. Holy shit! I look around me. Wow. There were paintings. Beautiful paintings.  
"You like?"  
"Wow. Who did all of this?"  
"Well, me and Jeff relax here. Sometimes the twins join us too. It's our imagination!" She explains and opens her arms wide. I chuckle. She looks startled and looks at me questionably.  
"You and Jeff are so much alike." She blushes and chuckles as well.  
"I guess so…" We stay silent for a few seconds just looking at the paintings.  
"So, show me what you got!" She drags me to a white un-painted wall. She's so hyperactive. It's like a female version of Jeff and I…I suddenly feel comfortable with her. I smile at her and start painting whatever first comes to my mind. She as well starts painting in another side. It feels nice. Painting. You feel as if you're in another world. I look at Fallyn. She's really into it. A smile on her face. I slightly smile and keep painting.  
"Hey…you're pretty good." I hear her break the long, comfortable silence.  
"Thanks." I look at my painting. Its two hands, fingers entwined with a hardy necklace in between them. I look at Fallyn's work. It's a bunch of music notes. But not just any black music notes. They were painted rainbow.  
"What can I say? I love music!" I put the brush on the floor and sit down. This was fun. I cleared my mind. But still. I can't help but to think about dad. How is he? I suddenly feel something sticky in my arm. I look down at it and see some paint. I look up at Fallyn, she has her arms behind her back and she's grinning playfully. I grin and stand up. I take some paint in my hands and throw it at her. She yelps and tries to dodge. Before we knew it, it was a war. Yes today was definitely gonna be a fun day.


	8. Chapter 8

~Normal POV~

It felt empty. Without Hannabi everything was dull and boring. His friends were busy, Jeff was busy and he was sure that Hannabi didn't wanted to see him right now so he wasn't gonna waste his time and go to Fallyn's place. Matt sighed. He really didn't want Hannabi to see him that way. Sure she had seen him before fighting but that was for the show. Hannabi knew that what happened with him and Drew was no joke. He wasn't gonna go to Fallyn's place but that didn't meant he couldn't call and ask how was his baby girl doing. Matt dialed Fallyn's number and waited for her to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Fallyn?"  
"Yes, it's me. Who is it?"  
"It's me, Matt."  
"Matt, how are you? Are you okay? Jeffrey told me you got suspended but didn't tell me why. He seemed to be in a hurry. Jeff knew how much Fallyn hated Drew. Maybe that's why he didn't tell her. Dealing with an angry Fallyn wasn't easy.  
"You know…Some things happened and you know how my temper is."  
"Oh…I'm glad you're okay." There was a small silence. Matt didn't tell Fallyn the truth. If Jeff didn't, he wasn't gonna do it either.  
"So…erm…how is she?" Fallyn smiled even if Matt couldn't see her.  
"She's fine. She's a very nice girl. We've been just having fun. She seems sad and I want to cheer her up.  
"Alright, thanks Fallyn."  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
"You don't know how fucking much…" They both sighed at the same time.  
"I'll do my best to keep her smiling."  
"You're awesome Fallyn." Fallyn giggled.  
"Thanks Matt."  
"So, what is she doing?"  
"She's taking a shower. We had a paint war. So after I showered she went next."  
"Sounds fun."  
"Yeah, it was." Fallyn turned her head when she heard the bathroom door open. Matt heard the door opening too.  
"I guess I'll leave you now. Don't tell her I called, okay?"  
"Alright."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too." Both of them hang up.  
"Who was it?  
"Oh, it was just Jeff."  
"Oh."

Hannabi somehow hoped it was her father but knowing him, he probably was getting drunk. She sighed. 'Better stop thinking about him'.  
"So auntie Fallyn. Where are the twins? I haven't seen them all day."  
"Well, you know my girls. Liliana is riding motorcycle with the boys and Pheonix is just hanging out with some friends." Hannabi simply smiled.  
"Come on, let's get something to eat.  
After not knowing what the hell to make for dinner, Fallyn just ordered pizza. The front door opened.  
"Mom, pizza guy's there." Announced Liliana as she entered the house, throwing her helmet and gloves on the floor.  
"Damn it Liliana, you're all covered in mud! I cleaned the house. Shower. Now!"  
"Blame daddy, he got me into it." Liliana spotted Hannabi and walked towards her.  
"Hanna, what are you doing here?"  
"She's staying with us." Fallyn answered as she appeared in the living room with the box of pizza. Liliana shrugged and walked up the stairs.  
"Just ignore her. Come on, let's go eat." Hannabi followed Fallyn and both of them sat on the table and ate pizza. Pheonix sat on the couch watching a random channel with Hannabi and Liliana next to her.  
"Alright girls, time for bed."  
"Mom, what the hell?" We aren't kids anymore!"  
"Liliana drop the attitude. Go to bed or no going out tomorrow." She got up from the couch grumbling and went upstairs. Her sister Pheonix followed soon after.  
"So, were am I gonna sleep?"  
"You're sleeping with me." Replied Fallyn turning off the TV. Hannabi just stared at her.  
"Hey! Don't look at me that way. It gets pretty lonely when Jeff's not around!" Fallyn complained.  
"Alright auntie." Fallyn grinned."Alright then, come with me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Matt sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Not while he kept wondering how Hannabi was doing. He lowered his head in his hands. 'How will I make things right? That girl has no idea what she's doing to me.' Matt lay down on his bed. His eyes wide open. He looked at the spot beside him. He remembered when Hannabi would crawl next to him on the bed crying because she had a nightmare or simply wanted to sleep with daddy because she missed mommy. Matt rolled on his side. He grasped his covers. The bed suddenly felt very cold.

Hannabi had her eyes wide open in the darkness of the room. Fallyn had her back to her. She was probably sleeping. She couldn't sleep. She tried but couldn't. Something was missing. A tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffled involuntary. She felt Fallyn move. 'Damn it' she tensed.  
"Hanna, you okay?" Fallyn asked in a sleepy voice. She turned on the lamp besides the bed and turned to Hannabi. She was already sleeping on the bed.  
"Y-yes Fallyn…I'm fine." Hannabi tried to lie but another tear fell. Fallyn reached for her face and whipped it away.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong? Please tell me. 

~Hannabi's POV~

What am I supposed to do? Should I tell her what's on my mind? What should I say? I've been feeling like the biggest motherfucking bitch in the world by the way that I'm treating daddy? Or that I was scared when he saw me close to Drew that way? I wanted to hurt daddy. Feel the pleasure of seeing him hurt the way just the see's me and acts like nothing happened with mom. I wanted it so bad. But I just felt guilt. I wanted to say that. But I wanted daddy to hear it before anyone else did. Not even Jeff and I tell him everything.  
"Hanna?" Fallyn's voice got me back to reality. She looks so concerned. I sigh.  
"I did something wrong." Fallyn frowned slightly. Slightly but I still noticed. "It has to do with dad "Matt?" Damn it. She looks serious. What if she yells at me? What if she slaps me?  
"Well…Jeff already must have told you that I ran away." Fallyn nodded.  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"And he also told you that Matt got suspended, right?"  
"Yeah, he told me that Matt got suspended but he didn't mention why." Why wouldn't Jeff tell Fallyn? Maybe he didn't have time.  
"Well, it's my fault."  
"Why would it be your fault Hanna?"

"Well…you see…Daddy walked onto me and Drew in the locker room…" I saw Fallyn's expression change. Oh shit. Still, I went on. "Caressing my cheek…"  
"What?" Fallyn got up from the bed. "He fucking did what? How the hell would you even let him get close to you? Oh believe me; if I wasn't on my short break right now and was there he would have been dead by now! What the hell? He doesn't deserve to be in the same room with a Hart of a Hardy…" Fallyn kept rambling and swearing different things. I just stared at her. What was I supposed to say now? I didn't know that Fallyn hated Drew so much. Oh shit, that's why Jeff didn't tell her anything. I'm such a jackass, but I can't lie and tell her I was joking. I have to tell her the truth.  
"It was my fault." She stopped talking. Good. But now she's giving me a glare that could kill.  
"What?"  
"It's my fault. I tempted him…" Fallyn was angry. She walked to me and raised her hand. Oh shit I was correct about the slap. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She lowered her hand slowly. She looked disappointed. I was afraid of that. I liked Fallyn. She's awesome, funny, open minded…but now she probably hates me.  
"But why did you do it?" I stood silent for a few seconds.  
"I wanted to hurt daddy…" Fallyn looked mad again.  
"Isn't he hurt enough?" I stared at her as if she had two heads. What? "You have no idea what Matt has been trough! He's been dealing with a lot of shit all his life! Yet he still smiles and tries to keep his composure. His mother died, Jeff's house got burnt and he made one for both of them, he has had surgery a lot of time, the stress of his work, Elizabeth died and now he has to deal with you all by himself cause he doesn't has a woman beside him! Shit Hannabi! You fucking left him and don't want to know anything about him. Seriously, how much more do you want to hurt him? Stop being so selfish!"  
Fallyn panted from all the screaming. Her hands were now fists and she had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. My eyes were widened. That…that hurt, but it was the true. It was so fucking true. I also felt tears starting to fall down. Fallyn stopped panting and was doing her best to be calm. She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my body and also started to cry. I felt bad. I felt stupid. Daddy has been trough a lot of stuff and I was here thinking about ways to hurt him. But having Fallyn here, made me feel as if I was with mom.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks have passed. Hannabi was still in Fallyn's house and hadn't yet talked to her father. Today Jeff was supposed to come back. Hannabi and Fallyn were washing the dishes. Well trying to, since they kept throwing water and soap to each other. The front door opened.  
"I'm home!" Announced Jeff from the entrance door. Fallyn's eyes lighten up.  
"Hey old man!" Liliana's voice was heard from upstairs. Fallyn rolled her eyes. She left the sink and ran to the entrance door.  
"Jeff!" She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"Looks like somebody missed me." He teased and gave her a kiss.  
"You know I always do baby. I miss being on the road with you." She said as she got off him.  
"How's the girl?"  
"She's fine, she's better than before."  
"I'm glad she is."  
"Matt has also been calling. He's really worried."  
"I can imagine…" Jeff sighed. Hannabi appeared behind Fallyn.  
"Hi Uncle Jeff."  
"Hey baby girl." Hannabi smiled. Jeff smiled back but then he sighed. Hannabi got nervous.  
"Hanna…we got to talk."  
"I know…" Fallyn smiled at her.  
"We'll talk later…"  
"Alright." Liliana entered the room with her helmet and gloves in hand.  
"Damn it dad, you look older than before!"  
"Oh shut up." Jeff laughed.  
"But you love me!" She passed by him and walked outside.  
"Be careful!"  
"Always am!" She replied from outside the house.

It was already near sunset. Hannabi sat in one of the swings outside, slowly swinging herself. She saw Jeff come out the door. His colorful hair was wet. He probably just took a shower. He walked towards Hannabi and sat on a swing next to her.  
"Beautiful sunset right?" Jeff asked trying to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, it is." There was a small silence.  
"Listen Hanna, you must already know what I want to talk to you about." Hannabi lowered her head and nod.  
"So then… why did you do it?" It was hard for Hannabi. She felt horrible and people kept asking her about it. She wanted to run away from all of it. But if she did. Who will fix things then?  
"I…I was foolish."  
"Hannabi, that's not an answer."

"I got carried away okay? I knew that daddy didn't like Drew!"  
Jeff looked at her in disbelief. She hated that look already. It hurt to see the people she loved give her that look of disappointment. Hannabi waited for Jeff to say something but he didn't. That got her more scared than she already was. He simply started swinging himself. "Jeff?"  
"Hmmn?"  
''You…you're not gonna say anything?" He smiled at her.  
"You knew what you were doing. I just wanted to know why."  
"Oh…"  
"I'm not gonna lie to you. I am disappointed."  
"I know…"  
"You're a very smart girl Hannabi but you let your emotions take the best of you. You have to control that." Hannabi didn't say a word. How was she supposed to answer back to that? So she just nods.  
"Good." The sun had already set and stars were starting to appear in the sky.  
"Dinner's ready!" Called Fallyn for both of them.  
"Come on. Let's go eat." Jeff offered his hand which Hannabi took and they both walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt sat on his dinner table eating. Well at least trying to. He hadn't been eating well and had lost weight. He was in a severe depression. Not having Hannabi around was a torture. After all, this was his daughter. His flesh and blood. He have been crying like a bitch the past weeks. It's only been two weeks and for him was like a year. He didn't knew what he was gonna do when Hannabi got married. Maybe he would already have somebody else by that time. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that she wasn't with him right now and didn't show any interest on coming anytime soon. He sighed and pushed the food aside. Another day without eating.

Hannabi sat on the table with Fallyn, Jeff and Pheonix. Liliana was still out. Fallyn's dinner was delicious as always but Hannabi didn't felt like eating. Not today.  
"Hanna?" Fallyn called for her niece with concern.  
"Oh. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. Fallyn found it weird. Hannabi was always hungry. She ate like a man.  
"Excuse me." She pushed her plate aside and got out of the room. Jeff was about to get up but Fallyn stopped him.  
"Let her be." Jeff sat back down and nod.

~Hannabi's POV~

What am I gonna do? It's been two weeks…Should I go back? I can't stay here forever. Fallyn says: stay here as much as I need to or want to. I said that I wanted to live here but I miss my home. Fallyn's words have made me snap back to reality. Her words make me feel guilty. It makes me feel selfish but it makes me want to be a better person. I went up the stairs to Jeff's and Fallyn's room to take my stuff and move it to the guest room. I didn't want to bother them.  
"Hannabi?"  
I hear Fallyn call my name.  
"Yes Fallyn?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm just moving to the guest room. I want to give you and Jeff your personal space." Fallyn smiled.  
"Alright, but if you need something don't hesitate." I nod and keep walking to the room. She's so sweet. Sometimes I wish she was my mom. I walked into the room and drop my stuff on the floor. I hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in." The door opens and Jeff enters the room.  
"Here baby, the remote of the air."I take it from him.  
"Thanks Jeff." He kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair.

"Don't mention it. Goodnight baby."  
"Goodnight." I say goodbye as he leaves the room. I sigh and turn on the air. Let's see if I can sleep today. The past week when I couldn't sleep, Fallyn would talk with me all night, hold me or simply had a pillow fight until we both fell asleep. Fallyn wasn't only my aunt for me. She was also my friend, sister and also even if she could never take Elizabeth's place, she was like my mom. I changed to my Pj's, turn off the light and lay down to see if sleep took over me. I closed my eyes and waited a few minutes. Nothing. I changed positions on the bed but still, it didn't work. I tried listening to music. It didn't work either. I got up from the bed and walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think Hannabi will do?" Fallyn asked as he sat in the bed.  
"Huh?"  
"Well you know, about all this. Do you think she will go back home?"  
"I think she needs some time to think. She's under a lot of pressure."  
"Yeah. So young and with a lot of things in her mind."  
"She's smart. She'll make it." Fallyn nod and snuggled against Jeff. He gave her a smile and kissed her.

Hannabi walked out of the house. She looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. The night was cold, it was near fall. Hannabi walked to the side of the house. The stairs were there. She climbed the stairs and sat on the roof. Maybe she would clear her mind there. She walked as people walked by or drove. She wanted to apologize. Not only to her father but also to Vince and Drew. It was her fault that all that shit happened two weeks ago. She wanted to make everything right. She sat there for a couple of minutes. Her eyelids started to get heavy. She started dozing off. 'I can't fall asleep here.' She got up and slowly got down the stairs and into the house to sleep in her temporary room.

A few days passed. Jeff was already on the road and Fallyn was already sulking. Hannabi smiled slightly.  
"I'm back!" Called Pheonix as she entered the room.  
"Me too!" Announced Liliana behind her sister.  
"Bitch." They said in unison to each other.  
"Alright girls, enough." Pheonix shrugged and kept walking.  
"Oh my god Liliana! What the hell happened to you?" Asked Fallyn as she ran to her daughter. Liliana snorted.  
"What? This?" She asked showing her cut open bleeding arm.  
"Liliana what the hell?"  
"It's no big deal; I fell off the bike and got stuck on a branch. It just needs a few stitches."  
"You're coming with me!" Fallyn dragged her daughter to the bathroom to clean her up and do the stitches.  
"Mom gets worried easily." Hannabi looked besides her. Pheonix was next to her with a bottle of beer in her hands. 'What the hell?'  
"Hey, don't look at me that way Hanna! I'm old enough! Want some?" Pheonix smirked.  
"No she doesn't!" Screamed Fallyn from the bathroom. Pheonix laughed and walked away. 'These girls are crazy'. The phone began ringing. "Hannabi! Pick up the phone please!"  
"Alright!" Hannabi walked to the living room and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Nobody answered. "Hello?" Hannabi asked once again. Still no answer so she hung up.  
Matt didn't say a thing. What was he supposed to say to Hannabi? They hadn't talk in sometime now. He couldn't just act like they haven't talked in awhile. 'Shit, at least I heard her voice.'  
"Who was it?" Asked Fallyn as she got out of the bathroom.  
"Nobody answered back." Fallyn froze. 'Maybe it was Matt.

"Wrong number I guess." Fallyn played along. Hannabi smiled.  
"Fallyn?"  
"Ah…Y-yes?"  
Fallyn asked nervously. 'What if she asks if it was Matt?'  
"The next SmackDown live show is nearby…I want to go and apologize to Vince…and Drew…" Fallyn tensed when Hannabi mentioned Drew. "Please…I want to start making things right." Fallyn sighed.  
"Please, just take me there."

"Alright…I'll take you."


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff sat in his locker room bench getting ready for his match with CM Punk. He was about to get up when his cell phone started ringing.

~Jeff's POV~

Who could be calling at this moment? I grab my cell and see Fallyn's ID number. Fallyn?  
"Hello?"  
"Jeff?"  
"Yes, it's me baby. What's wrong?  
"I just want to tell you that me and Hannabi just arrived."  
"What? What are you girls doing here?"  
"Someone's not happy."  
"No baby, I am happy I'm gonna get to see you. But… Hannabi?"  
"She wants to talk with Vince." Vince? Why would Hannabi want to talk with him?  
"Well then Jeff…see you in a few minutes."  
"Alright baby."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

~Normal POV~

"Well, we're here Hanna." Hannabi remained silent looking around the big building. "Okay so, I'm gonna take you to Vince and I'll go over to Jeff's okay?"  
"Yeah, alright." With things settled they walked to the elevator.

~Hannabi's POV~

Alright, good. Fallyn didn't told Jeff I was gonna talk with Drew just like I told her. I'm nervous. I have never talked alone with Vince. Usually Jeff or dad is with me. But I have to make things right so I'll have to do it alone. I told Fallyn that it would be better that way.  
The elevator stopped as they arrived to the correct floor. Fallyn took my hand and lead the way. As we walked some superstars said their hellos. Some were really surprised to see Fallyn there and others simply glared and kept walking.  
"Okay sweetie, here we are." We stop at a door with Vince's name on it. I give her a kiss on the cheek and enter the office as she walks away. Oh shit. I didn't knock. What a way to start things.

"Hannabi?" He seems surprised to see me here.  
"Vincent." I address as formally as possible.  
"What brings you here kid? Who got you here?"  
"Fallyn did sir. I asked her to bring me here."  
"Fallyn did? Our lil Venom?" He smiles. I nod.  
"Yes. She must be with Jeff."  
"So, what's wrong?" I look around nervously.  
"I wanted to apologize. It was my fault that the fight with dad and Drew happened weeks ago." Vince chuckled. What the fuck? Why does he take it so lightly?  
"That's normal here. The boys start fights once in awhile. But when they get out of control they get suspended. Don't worry; your dad will be back soon." I nod.  
"Yes I know but I felt at fault so I wanted to apologize sir." He smiles.  
"It's okay Hanna. It's fine." I feel relieved. I smile.  
"Thanks." I say my goodbyes and quickly leave the office.  
Okay. One down, another one to go. This one's gonna be difficult. I start walking down the hallway looking for the correct locker room. A few more steps and I found it. Drew McIntire's locker room. I sigh and knock on the door.  
"Come in." I hear him say. So I open the door. When he sees me, he quickly glares at me. I don't blame him. After all dad hit him real hard.  
"What the hell do you want Hardy?" He quickly snaps.  
"Listen Drew I…" I take once step forward and hear him growl so I stop.  
"Drew, I'm sorry…I didn't wanted-  
"Didn't want that to happen? Oh shit Hannabi stop kidding around!"  
"I swear Drew; I didn't want it to happen!"  
"Yeah right. I know that all you Hardy's set me up so your father would beat me up."  
"If that was the case, then why the fuck was Jeff trying to stop dad? Seriously Drew! How can you be so dumb?"  
"What the fuck did you call me?" Drew screams at me and takes a tight hold of my arm. I flinch.  
"D-drew that hurts…" I try to struggle but he's too strong. I try to slap him but he grabs my hand.  
"No you don't Hardy!" He quickly lets go of my hand and slaps me hard across the face. I start to feel dizzy and quickly start feeling the pain.  
"Let's see who's dumb now." I feel as he picks me up and throws me roughly over his shoulder. I slowly close my eyes. The pain is too much. Drew starts to walk and then everything goes black.

Where was I? I hear a lot of people screaming and I feel as I am thrown down to something hard. Great, more pain. I try to hold onto something I reach out and feel something and I quickly grab it. It was something hard with curves. I slowly open my eyes and see my hand grabbing onto a rope. I look around. I'm in the ring. I look up and see Drew. That bastard.  
"Matt…I really hope you're watching this. Cause I am enjoying every single second of it!"  
I hear as Drew begins to talk in his cocky accent. I try to stand up but fail and fall back. My head and face hurts like a bitch. "So all of you must be wondering who is this cute helpless girl."  
The crowd reacts. "This is Hannabi Marie Hardy. Matt's daughter."  
I hear half crowd cheer, half crowd boo. I try to stand up once again, still couldn't. When I was about to fall again I feel as Drew yanks me up by my hair. I scream. It hurts a lot. Tears start to form in my eyes and he presses his lips roughly against mines. I hear the entire crowd go wild but I don't know what's happening. Drew throws me down on the mat again as I feel somebody else enters the ring.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff and Fallyn sat on the locker room waiting for Jack Swagger vs MVP match to finish, so he would get in the ring with Punk.  
"Hannabi hasn't come back…" Jeff said with concern.  
"You're right…"  
When MVP finished celebrating and left the ramp. Jeff was gonna get up when he saw Drew walk down the ramp with Hannabi over his shoulders. His eyes widened. Fallyn quickly got up. "What the fuck?" She quickly ran out of the locker room.  
"Fallyn!" Jeff bolted after her. Fallyn kept running down the hallways. She kept pushing everyone out of her way. What mattered right now was that they were hurting her niece. Her third daughter. She finally got to the curtains. When she walked out she took in the sight before her. Drew was kissing Hannabi. 'That motherfucker!' Fallyn ran down the ramp. The crowd went wild. They hadn't seen their Venom in some months. When Drew saw her he quickly tried to escape. Too late. Fallyn drop kicked him making Drew fall on the ring. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Fallyn screamed and started kicking his face over and over. Then she got on top of him and started puching him. The crowd was nuts. She grabbed him by the hair and started pounding his head over and over against the mattress. Jeff appeared behind her trying to get her up.  
"Fallyn baby baby! It's okay! I got it!" Drew slowly got up and when he did Fallyn got out of Jeff's grip and gave him a Twist of Fate knocking him out. Jeff looked at Fallyn in disbelief and smiled. It wasn't the time to laugh at the moment but seeing his wife go all crazy and wild was hot. Well for him it was. She ran to Hannabi.  
"Hannabi? Hanna answer me!" She was still knocked out. She must have hit her head hard. Jeff picked her up and both him and Fallyn. The crowd confused but still going crazy. Hannabi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Jeff's bedroom. How did she got there? The door opened revealing Fallyn with a bag and some ice.  
''Fallyn?"  
"Hanna? You're up!" Hannabi tried getting up but she was in so much pain. "Don't force yourself sweetie." Fallyn quickly walked over to her.  
"What happened? How did I get here?" Fallyn sighed.  
"Well, we were hoping you would tell us. Since I just saw when Drew got you in the ring. But after a big ass kicking to Drew and a huge explanation to Vince we got here. Jeff's also here. He's downstairs with the girls."  
"Oh…so how's Drew?" Fallyn laughed.  
"Pretty beaten." Hannabi smiled and touched her face. It hurt a lot. "You have a few bruises baby. They will go away." Hannabi smiled sadly. Fallyn sighed.  
"But Drew has more bruises than you." Fallyn said in a humorous voice. Hannabi chuckled.  
"Thanks Fallyn…I'm sorry for all of this…"  
"Hey it's okay…At least you're safe."

"So…how's dad?" Fallyn was surprised. Hannabi hadn't asked anyone about her father all this weeks.  
"He's very worried…I talked to him this morning."  
"Really? What did he say?" Fallyn smiled.  
"That he wanted to cut open Drew with a chainsaw for touching his baby girl." Hannabi laughed. That was so like him.  
"But seriously, he was and still is very mad."  
"He…he's not coming?" There was a small silence.  
"Matt said that you probably didn't wanted to see him…so he was gonna give you some space."  
Hannabi was disappointed. She wanted to see her dad but she understood. She had been mean to him the past few months.  
"Well baby…I'm gonna make you some food. Rest for awhile."


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed. Hannabi was okay. Fallyn took great care of her and she was back and healthy to her normal self. It was raining outside so she had spent all day inside the house painting with Fallyn.

~Matt's POV~

A week already? Time does go fast. I'm glad that Hannabi is okay. I have been calling all week asking is she was okay. They must be bored of me already. But I can't help it. I just miss my baby girl. Lizzie, if you were here. What would you do? I sighed. If you were here none of this would have happened. I don't blame you. Things happen for a reason. I'm gonna visit her grave.  
I walked outside with my umbrella and car keys to hit the city and visit my Lizzie's grave. Oh what the hell, some walking won't kill anyone. I haven't walked in days. So I hit the road and start walking to go to the train station. Maybe buy some flowers and then go to the cemetery. There was a flash in the sky and after some loud thundering. Great, just want I needed. A thunderstorm. I close my umbrella, not giving a fuck that I'm getting wet. I don't wanna die.  
When I got to the train station I was soaked from head to toe. The rain was freaking cold. Some people gave me looks but I didn't care. When I got to the city I quickly entered to a flower store. I picked daisies. Elizabeth's favorite. I smile to myself. I paid them and made my way to the cemetery.

~Normal POV~

Matt walked and walked until he got to Elizabeth's grave. He kneeled in front of it, not caring that his pants got dirty and settled the flowers down.  
"Hey baby…I passed by to say hello. I'm sorry I hadn't come here in awhile…things with Hannabi weren't easy…" His voice started to break. "It hurts to be alone. Not having anybody by your side." He sighed. "I miss you very much baby. This years without you have been hell. But I know you're in a better place baby." He pressed his hand to his lips and then planted it on her grave. "I love you." He got up and walked away.

"Hannabi dinner's ready!"  
"Coming Fallyn!" Hannabi got up from the couch and ran to the dinning room. When she got in the room Jeff quickly hugged her.  
"We made your favorite baby."  
"Aww thanks Jeffu!" Hannabi gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Finally the rain has settled." Fallyn sighed as she entered the room with the plates and the food. They all sat together on the table. Fallyn started serving food when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"I got it!" Announced Hannabi happily and ran out of the room. She walked to the door and opened it. "D-dad?" Matt stood on the other side of the door.  
"Hanna, who is it?" Jeff asked as he got to the room.  
"Matty?"  
"Hey Jeff."  
"Come on it Matt!" Jeff was surprised to see his brother there. Hannabi got out of the way to let her father get in. They shared a quick glance but both quickly looked away.  
"What brings you here Matt?"  
"Well I was visiting the cemetery and decided to stop by."  
"That's great man…get some food. We are about to eat." Fallyn entered the room and saw Matt.  
"Matt!" She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Man, look at you. Hadn't seen you in awhile!"

"Oh Fallyn, you make it seem as if has been years!" They laughed.  
"So…any food Matt?" Matt looked down at the floor. It was now or never.  
"Actually…I wanted to talk to Hannabi." Hannabi looked at him surprised. 'He wants to talk with me?' He walked over to her and got on her same level.  
"Baby, this is what you wanted. Now you have it. But I couldn't let you have it before telling you a few things I should have said long ago. First of all, I love you. I love you so much that I would give anything for you. I know that there are a few things about me I have to change. I may not be the greatest father but I do my best baby. Of course I cared about your feelings. I know it hurt when mom wasn't there. But I couldn't cry. Because if I did. Who was gonna be the strong one in the house? I couldn't be sulking all the time. I had to show you that daddy was strong and we could make it. But now I know I was doing it the wrong way. And I am so sorry for disappointing you. I'm sorry I wasn't a great father figure and hell I'm sorry about everything…"  
Hannabi couldn't hold back the tears. Her father was breaking down in front of her. He was suffering too. And she didn't know it. "Hanna…I want you to be happy. I want you to grow up the right way. Smart as Fallyn. Free spirited like Jeff…so baby…I came here to say goodbye."  
Matt kissed her forehead, said his goodbyes to Jeff and Fallyn and walked away. Closing the door behind him. Hannabi waited. 'He's gonna come back, He has to come back!' Jeff and Fallyn looked at her. 'He's coming back!' Seconds passed, he hasn't come back. Minutes passed, he still didn't come back. Hannabi panicked and ran out the door. She saw her father in the distance walking away and she ran to him.  
"Dad!" He turned around and saw his daughter running towards him. His eyes started to get watery and she ran to his arms crying. "Dad…" She cried and panted.  
"Shh…It's okay. I'm here…"  
"I'm so sorry dad. I-I never want to leave you. I want to be like you. I want to be strong with the biggest heart in the world!" Matt cried and picked his daughter in his arms.  
"We'll make it baby…We will make it."  
"Let's go home dad." Matt nod. Settled her down on the floor and both started to walk to the train station hand in hand. There they will take the EastBound Train. The train that took Hannabi away from home and the same train that will take her back home.


	16. Hannabi at 16

Hannabi was glad to be home with her father. Even though most of the time she couldnt stand his guts, she still loved him. After her mother Elizabeth died, she became distant from her dad as he began to drink heavily to get rid of this depression. The only thing was, Matt decided to have a lil "friend" over and Hannabi did not approve. While up in her bedroom, dancing to Gasolina by Daddy Yankee, in honor of her Latina mother, Hannabi could hear the music from downstairs drift up through the vent in her bedroom. She grab the little remote tha controlled her ipod home system, hit paused, went over to the vent and placed her self infront of it. She could have easily identified the music.  
"When It Rains by Paramore. Dad must have my cd." Hannabi said to herself as she rolled her eyes at the end of the sentence. The song #1 in her mother's music lists. She couldnt believe that her dad was listening to the song while he was doing god knows what with that tramp downstairs. The ravenhaired beauty quietly got up, opened her bedroom door, tip toed down the hall and peered over the balcony. Hannabi leaned over the balcony and watched her father and the tramp go at it. They were making out with one another, rarely coming up for air. Lightly sipping the sparkling grape juice that Hannabi had brought with her, she watched continuously. Matt and his lady "friend" began to tug on one another's clothes. Hannabi allowed it for the time being, but as she watched, Matt was eventually stripped of his top and he removed his tramp's top as well. The woman got Hannabi's dad to sit on the couch while she straddled him as she continued to kiss him, runnin her hands through his black locks. Matt began to fumble with his girl's bra hook in the back. Hannabi had enough and she was gonna put a stop to it. She dashed quietly down hall and slid down the fire pole at the other end of the house. Taken a huge mouth full of her drink, she sat her glass silently in the sink and creeped over behind the couple making out. She sat their crouched like a sniper. Lightly rising her self on the tips of her toes, she tapped the top of the woman's head. With both Matt and the woman jumped, the brunette tramp looked at Matt's 16 year old daughter. Hannabi raised her eyebrow and smirked. Quickly taking a deep breath in, Hannabi released the bubbly liquad from her mouth and it not only sprayed harshly in the brunette's face, it also hit her square in the eye. The woman screamed in pain while Hannabi raced up to her room. Matt made sure that his date for the night was alright and helped clean up. Hannabi slammed her door shut, locked the 4 locks tightly, ran over her full length mirror and she began to cry heavily. About 10 minutes later, she was still crying but she began to cough horribly. She covered her mouth but soon felt a liquad sitting in her hands. Hannabi removed her soft hands and saw blooddy chunks and blood in her hands. She screamed bloody murder for her dad and rocked back n' forth.  
"DADDY! I COUGHED UP BLOOD! DADDY!DAAADDDY!" Hannabi continued to cry over and over again. No response from her father. She had a immediate image in her mind that her dad and his trampy date went back to making out. Hannabi was gonna die of blood loss if she didnt have mediate attention, and all her father cared about was getting some pussy tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

Hannabi was still coughing up blood terribly and still crying for her father. She mustered up the strength, got up, and staggared her coughing bloody body to her father's room. Hannabi tried to open the door by the knob but as figured, locked. Before she did anything else, she hacked up another blood clot in her hands. Looking at the mess in her hands, her teeth clenched fiercely, blood seeping between her teeth and sliding down her jaw bone. Her eyes were filled with rage. Hannabi never felt this rage before, she was mad at her dad when he drank constantly, and Hannabi... she liked this rage. She kicked the door once and with the rage, it was enough to bust the door almost of it's hinges. Hannabi caught the sight of her father and his tramp of the night half naked, making out. The young black haired Hardy ran over to her father's bed, grabbed the tramp by her hair and ripped her off of Matt. Slamming the slut on the ground, even though Hannabi was sick, she began to wail on her. Hannabi threw punches almost like Fallyn's friend Jordyn could, hard enough to throw you into a concussion. Matt leaped off of his bed, grabbed his daughter around by her stomach and pulled her off. Taking her out into the hall, Matt dropped Hannabi on the ground.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I DONT KICK YOU DOOR IN AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR DATES!"  
"DAD I DONT GET DATES BECAUSE OF YOU!" Matt crossed his arms and huffed, looking at his daughter. "AND JUST SO YOU KNOW,I COULDVE DIED IN MY ROOM AND YOU WOULDVE NEVER KNOWN UNTIL YOU SMELLED MY ROTTING CORPSE FROM DOWNSTAIRS! I KNEW I SHOULDVE STAYED WITH UNCLE JEFF WHEN I HAD THE DAMN CHANCE!" Hannabi stood up and got in her father's face. This was a side of Hannabi that Matt has never seen before. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE FATHER? I BET YOU ALSO DONT KNOW THAT I'M FAILING THREE CLASSES AND HAVE BEEN GETTING TORTURED AT SCHOOL EITHER! BUT YOU COULD GIVE A DAMN LESS ABOUT MY NEEDS! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING SOME PUSSY! IF I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO USE THE MICROWAVE, I WOULD DIE OF STARVATION!"  
"DONT YOU BE TELLING ME WHAT I DO AND DONT KNOW!" Matt snapped back at his only child. "I'M DONT WITH THIS CONVERSATION HANNABI! YOU'RE GROUNDED! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE OR PROPERTY! NOW NO MORE WORDS FROM YOUR MOUTH HEAD TO YOUR ROOM AND GO TO BED! IMMEDIATLY!" scolded the eldest Hardy. Hannabi looked at him once more.  
"Fine, how about three words... I HATE YOU!" Hannabi started to cry and she ran to her bedroom, slamming her door shut. Hannabi never said she hated someone before. Matt shook his head and went back in his room. That night while Matt escorted his date back to her house, Hannabi stopped her coughing and cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning, she got up late and almost missed the morning announcements. Hannabi and Matt didnt talk that morning either. While Hanna was at school, Jeff, Fallyn and Shannon rode their dirtbikes over to Matt's.  
"MASCHU!" Fallyn called out for her brother in law.  
"Where is he?" Shannon asked.  
"Not sure... Matt?...MATT!" all three walked inside and looked around for the black haired man. Fallyn looked in the basement, Fallyn looked upstairs and Jeff looked in the kitchen and the living room. The rainbow haired Hardy found his brother crashed on the couch. Jeff figured either Matt was drunk or in a heavy ass sleep. No one could sleep ignore the screams of Fallyn unless they were either drunk or in a heavy sleep. Jeff texted Fallyn and Shannon, telling them he found Matt. The two ex lovers came down and saw Jeff grabbing earplugs and profressional gun ear muffs. Shannon chuckled.  
"What's that for?"  
"Our protection Shannon."  
"Umm... what for?"  
"I think I know." Fallyn looked at Shannon. " Unless you wanna loose your hearing, I suggest you put them on." Shannon did as told and Jeff and himself plugged their ears with the plugs, slipped the ear muffs on and covered the outside of the muffs with their hands. Fallyn crouched down near Matt's ear and had taken in a deep breath. Jeff knew what would trigger her. Jeff triggered Matt's new alarm. Fallyn screamed so loud she broke 2 wine glasses in the process. Matt jumped up and covered his ears as hard as he could. Fallyn stopped screaming and smiled. Jeff and Shannon had taken their ear muffs off and had taken their earplugs out.  
"Damn Lynn! What the hell was that for?" Matt snapped viciously while he rubbed his ears.  
"Hey man, dont get mad at Fallyn. You didnt wake up and its 4:30 pm." Jeff protected his wife.  
"Yo Lynn, why's that word trigger your screaming mechanism?" Shannon questioned.  
"Oh," she giggled. "Jeff and I made a pact. If I ever met the lead sing of the Seether, I could have sex with him."  
"And if I ever met Pam Anderson, I could have sex with her." Jeff finished off that sentence.  
"You two have a fucked up relationship." Matt said. Jeff and Fallyn looked at one another for a few and nodded their heads. They knew it was true.  
"Speaking of fucked up realtionships, Matt... where's Hannabi?" questioned Shannon. Hannabi liked it when Shannon came around. They always had an odd friendship but they were the best of friends.  
"Prolly walking home because she missed the bus. You know how she is." Matt said as he stood up and fixed his jeans.  
"Matt, you should at least go get her. If you dont, that's fucked up." replied Fallyn.  
"That aint the only thing..." Hannabi said as she walked in. All for adults gasped at the sight of Hannabi. Her entire right side of her face was injured with a swollen blackeye, cuts, a fat, busted open lip, and bruises all over.


	18. Chapter 18

The battered girl walked through the door and sat her stuff on the ground. Shannon walked over to his young friend and held her face in his hands.

"Hannabi who did this to you?" the tattooed man asked sternly but yet suttle. He was getting mad because not only did someone lay hands on her. Hannabi was his little buddy.

"Some of the kids at school. I told you daddy I was getting picked on!" the black haired girl said, looking at her father. Matt felt bad for her, she did after all tell him about that just last night. "Look I'm going upstairs to get some homework done. I have a big ass essay to work on." Hannabi grabbed her bag and ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Shannon said. The other 3 adults nodded. Fallyn and Jeff had to get home to the twins and Matt went outside with his lil buddy Lucas and did some yard work. Shannon walked up to Hannabi's room. He could hear a band playing that sounded oddly familiar, he had heard Hannabi play their music before. He knocked and waited. Eventually the music was turned down a little bit and Hannabi told him to come in. Shannon walked in and looked around, it wasnt the same deep blue that Hannabi grew up with. Her room was now a deep purple and black, very gothic cathedral like. "Hannabi, I wanna talk to you about this ganging up on you situation."

"There's nothing to talk about. "

"Yes there is. Hannabi, look at yourself, your injured."

"So what, my father, uncles and aunts are professional fighters Shannon. You know first hand. I'll just wear makeup to cover it." Hannabi replied. Shannon sighed. He wanted to make things right, but he knew he couldnt do anything. He was a 31 year old trying to help out a 16 year old girl.

"Alright... I'll let it slide for now. But I will do something about it."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Shan."

"You're welcome." He said as he lefther big,dark room. The rest of the night went pretty much well. The next day, Hannabi was getting her books for homework out of her locker when the same kids who bullied her yesterday. Hannabi ignored them,closed her locker and began to walk out of the school and down the road. She preferred to walk then ride the bus. The kids ganged up on her. One kid named Melissa tripped her, causing Hannabi to fall and crash to the ground, while another kid who went by the name of Riley pulled her hair. There were about 5 kids beating on Hannabi. She craddled herself into the fedal position to try and protect herself.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" A masculane voice yelled from a distance. The man ran up and began to fight the kids, protecting Hannabi. It was a 5 on 1 fight, but that didnt matter to the guy who came. The bullies skimpered off and ran down the road. "YEAH THATS FUCKING RIGHT RUN!" the savior snorted as he stood powerfully over Hannabi, making sure no one else came. He turned around and knelt to the ground. "Are you okay Hannabi?" he asked. She nodded a little and then looked up. Her chocolate eyes couldnt believe who came and saved her. Raiyne Iguchi. He was a foreigh exchange student from Japan. He was born in the Americas, lived in Japan for most of his life and moved back to the Americas and Hannabi had a thing for him but never showed it. "Here let me help you." He put her books back in her messanger bag and helped her up. Hannabi got up but limped on her leg.

"My ankle hurts Raiyne." She said trying to gain balance by holding on his shoulder.

"Well, here. I got my homework done early so I left my stuff at school," He put the bag on his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. "Off to your house."

"You dont have to carry me Raiyne... it's a good mile from here."

"It's okay. Trust me." he said lookin at her as he flashed a million dollar smile. A good hour later they arrived at the Hardy home. Matt's car wasnt home, Hannabi figured he was at the gym or at Jeff's. Hannabi unlocked the door and let the two of them inside. Raiyne carried Hannabi and placed her gently on the couch. He put her bag down near her and helped elevate her right ankle. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything? It's the least I could do." Hannabi didnt hear the question. She was gazing at his piercings, his choclate brown hair and eyes. "Hannabi?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"I asked if you wanted anything."

"Oh yes please."

"What can I get you?"

" There's an icing wrap for ankles in the freezer and can you grab me a glass of water?"

"Sure." Raiyne said as he went out to the kitchen, got a glass of ice water and the ankle icing wrap. He came back out and handed Hannabi the ice water and he strapped the ankle wrap on her. Raiyne sat down next to her and they talked to no end. They decided to watch a movie, her dad was running late. They relaxed and watched Eclipse. Hannabi loved making fun of the terribly created movie. Thirty minutes into the movie, Hannabi fell asleep next to Raiyne. He smiled down at her. Raiyne quickly but quietly got up and covered her with a blanket. He wrote a little note and stuck it in her bag. Raiyne left so he wouldnt get caught by her father. A little over an hour later, Matt returned home. As he sat his keys on the counter and looked over at the body on the couch. He realized it was Hannabi and decided to leave he be. Before he went upstairs, he noticed a note sticking out of her bag. Matt wondered if it was a note from school. He picked up the note and read it.

"iHannabi,

Thank you do much for a wonderful evening. I loved watching you trying to get it right time and time again. You make me laugh. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date next weekend. Let me know. Talk to you tomorrow at school. - Raiyne/i" Matt became furious.


	19. Chapter 19

EBT Ch19

by ~PeroxywhygenDiamond

It was the next morning in the Hardy home and Hannabi awoke to a very pissed off dad. Matt was sitting in one of the huge La-Z-Boy's, just glaring at her. She rubbed her eyes and then jumped a couple feet in the air. Matt's glare was actually quiet scaring her.

"Umm...dad...why are you looking at me like that?" The young Hardy asked. He just continued to glare. "Dad?"

"I cant believe you had sex in my house last night young lady! You only 16!" Hannabi's face turned in a confused look.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Dad! I didnt have sex last night! I swear!"

"Oh really? Then what is this?" Matt pulled out the note from his pocket. "And who is Raiyne?" Hannabi sat up, snatched the note and read it. She rolled her eyes.

"Dad! Raiyne saved me yesterday after getting attacked by kids again, he carried me home, hung out for awhile, did some homework, watched Eclipse and then I passed out. He must've left me this note. When he was talking about watching me doing it over and over again to get it right, he was talking about Geometry dad, NOT SEX!"

"Uh huh... you expect be to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well I dont."

"Whatever... I'm going to call Raiyne and see if he wants to go to see the Black Veil Brides live in concert with me tonight." Matt huffed, rolled his eyes and watched his 16 year old daughter walk up the stairs.

"I give up on her..." the father said underneath his breath. These were the times he really wished he had Elizabeth around. Matt only knew what it was like being a teenage boy not a teenage girl. He went off to Elizabeth's gravesite and hopefully try and talk to her. Hannabi on the other hand, was upstairs on the phone with Raiyne.

"My dad totally flipped shit when he read that note." Hannabi said to Raiyne. She listened to him laugh on the other side.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Going to a concert... sorta wondering if you wanted to go. Afterall you did say you wanted to go out sometime. How about tonight? Me. You. Concert. Raleigh. BlackVeil Brides. Tonight. 7pm."

"I love the BVB! Sure I'll come!"

"AWESOME! I'm just slipping into my Andy Six shirt, do my hair and war paint."

"You going as Andy?" Raiyne asked. Hannabi blushed, knowing he couldnt see it.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm going to go as Ashley. He plays a sick bass." the brunette replied.

"Alright! What time you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll pick you up. Say 6? So we have plenty of time to get there, buy some band merch and stuff."

"That sounds great! See you then."

"See you then, Hannabi Marie." They both hung up. How did he know her middle name? She simply shrugged off the thought and continued to get herself ready for the concert of her life. After a few hours of adjusting, and readjusting her outfit, Hannabi tied the BVB bandana around her forhead, and slightly teasing her hair. She wanted to look perfect. As she was just about to apply her war paint, the door knocked. 'ugh...' she thought to herself. Hannabi ran down the steps and opened the door. It was Raiyne as Ashley Purdy.

"WOW! You could be like his twin in make up! Well... if you grew out your hair and died it black." Hannabi giggled out.

"Why arent you in full war paint?" Raiyne asked stepping into the house. Hannabi closed the door.

"Well I was just about to do it before you knocked. I'll do it right now so we can leave." Hannabi jogged herself to the bathroom mirror and carefully, but quickly applied her Andy Six look. The last detail was his signature lip stitching paint.

"Come on Hannabi! If we dont leave now we'll be late!" Raiyne's sexy voice called. Hannabi grabbed the tube of black paint and ran towards him.

"I'll finishing the stitching in the car." They both ran out into the car and drove off to Raleigh. When they arrived, people were there by the dozens. Mostly 16 year olds and up. Raiyne parked, he and Hannabi got out of the car and Hannabi saw Andy and the rest of the band outside hanging out with the fans. Hannabi stopped in her tracks, causing Raiyne to collide in with her.

"What's the matter Hanns?"

"I'm just shy..."

"Oh they're just regular guys like me."

"But...but..but.."

"Come on..." Raiyne tugged her along. Hannabi tried to escape, her heels were in the ground. Rayine pulled her all they way to the band. "Excuse me Andy." Raiyne said to the lead singer. Andy turned around.

"Yes?"

"This is my friend Hannabi and as you can tell she is a huge fan of you. Please tell her its alright to meet you guys, there's nothing to be afraid or nervous about." Andy smiled at Hannabi.

"Nope were all normal guys, well except for Sandra, she's a chick." Hannabi chuckled. Raiyne had taken some pics of Hannabi with the band and then Hannbi did the same thing. Raiyne pulled Andy over and whispered something to him. Andy smirked. Later on, the concert was half over an everyone was riled up. "I wanna thank each and everyone of you for coming out to night it means the world to use. Without you guys, this wouldnt even be possible." Andy announced after taking a swig of water. The crowed cheered, especially the girls. Andy was topless so it was just so natural. "Before we end the show tonight, we're gonna play one last song. It's called Sweet Blasphemy." the crowd cheered. "And tonight is a very special night for one young lady, named Hannabi Marie Hardy! She gets to come up here and sing with the BRIDES!" Hannabi was stoked! She couldnt speak as Raiyne pushed her, Andy and Ashley extended their hands to help. Jinxx gave her another mic and Andy looked at her. 'You ready?' he mouthed. She slowly nodded. Hannabi never sung without her uncle Jeff or Aunt Fallyn. It was an honour but shhe was frightened that she would mess up the words. Some of the other fangirls were upset and boo'ed her but most of them cheered. The band started up, Andy had taken ahold of Hannabi's hand and looked into her eyes.

_Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd_

_Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down_

_You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns_

_But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found_

Hannabi began to sing along with him. She was rockin out with the band as if she was a member.. Head banging and rocking with all of all the members.

_We are young and we are strong_

_Through strength in self we become_

_Something more than they can be_

_I raise my heart and sing!_

_That I wont believe this lie_

_I know there's something more inside_

_Darkness is all you see_

_This is our Sweet Blasphemy_

_Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound_

_No time for allegory, one true reigning sound_

_Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now_

_We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud_

_We are young and we are strong_

_I raise my heart and sing!_

_That I wont believe this lie_

_I know there's something more inside_

_Darkness is all you see_

_This is our Sweet Blasphemy_

_We are young and we are strong_

_Through strength in self we become_

_Something more than they can be_

_This is our Sweet Blasphemy_

_That I wont believe this lie_

_I know there's something more inside_

_Darkness is all you see_

_This is our Sweet Blasphemy_

The crowd erupted and Raiyne got it all on film. Hannabi double high fived both Jinxx and Jake, gave Ashley a hug , Sandra let her slam on the cymbols and Hannabi gave Andy a kiss on the cheek. They band finished up and went to hang out with some more fans. Hannabi exited the stage and meet up with Raiyne.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"Mayybbbeee..." he teased.

"Thank you so much! You rock! It was totally awesome!" Hannabi went in for a hug but Raiyne caught her off guard and kissed her. As if on cue, Jinxx and Jake played a riff on the guitars just to spice the moment more up. Hannabi opened her eyes and looked at the man before her. Was she in love with him more?


	20. Chapter 20

Raiyne and Hannabi walked hand in hand to her porch. "I had a great time tonight Raiyne. Thank you so much for taking me to seeBlack Veil Brides."

"You're welcome Hannabi. I had a great time too." They stood under theglow of the outside light, looking into each other's eyes, remembering the night they had. Hannabi caught a glimpse of a shadow in the house.

"I gotta run Raiyne, I'm sorry." he chuckled lightly.

"It's alright. I gotta head out anyways. Goodnight Hannabi Marie."

"Goonight Raiyne." Raiyne gave her a light kiss on the cheek and headed out to his Camero. Hannabi watched him drive away, waving to him and then she headed inside.

"Daddy! I'm home from the concert! Where are ya!" the raven haired girl asked around the big bick empty home. Hannabi checked all the places that Matt usually wouldve been; the bathroom, the kitchen, his bedroom, the basement or the jade alignment bed. "Hmm...wonder where he could possibly be?" she continued to look all over and eventually found her father in the garage. Wrapping Raiyne's coat around her, she sat down on the steps. "Hey dad." Matt didn't respond. "Dad? You gonna talk?" He rolled out from underneath the truck, wiped the grease off of his hands and looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. "What?"

"You disappoint me Hannabi Marie Hardy. If your mother was here right now, she would be disappointed, if not more, in you." The daughter of Version 1.0 looked at her dad in confusion.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"You should know what I'm talking about dammit all!"

"No dad! I dont! Please tell me what I did wrong!"

"You broke your promise to your mother and I... you promised you'd stay a virgin till you were 18!" Hannabi looked at her dad with a sideways look and then started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny Hannabi!"

"Dad, you read that note that Raiyne left for me? Haha, dad; I didint lose my virginity to him or anyone else. Raiyne came to my rescue when I was getting attacked. He carried me home because of my leg, we did homework. we watched a movie and he helped me with my Geometry - that's what he meant in the note when he said "I had a lot of fun with you this evening, watching you do it over and over again." he was talking about, watching me try to do the Geometry homework, not any sexual things! I cant believe you thought I would break my promise to you and mom!" Matt looked at her after he tossed a wrench in the toolbox.

"I dont believe you Hannabi."

"You wanna get me tested dad? I'm still a virgin!"

"No, you know what, pack your things because I'm kicking you out."

"WHAT?"

"Go on, get."

"YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I WISH MOM WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU! I HATE YOU!" Hannabi ran out of the garage and ran up the stairs and into her room. She jumped on the bed, crying heavily in her pillow. Where was she suppose to go now?


	21. Chapter 21

Quickly packing up her bangs through her blood stained eyes, Hannabi was trying to process the thought that her father actually kicked her out, let alone for something she didn't even do! Before she slipped on her coat and boots, she grabbed a piece of paper, an envelope and a pen. Hannabi collected her things all together and had taken one last look in her room. Sighing out of discomfort – Hannabi closed her door, walked downstairs and out the maple stained door that entered her father's house. It was a cool evening out; a nice, starry night for a walk, especially for couples. Only a couple hours had passed before the raven haired girl reached her Uncle Jeff's house. She sat on the swing set that the twin's used to play on. Writing a note, she placed the envelope in a flower pot that was next to the doorstep. Running off into the night, Hannabi didn't know at that moment in time, if she had made the right decision or not. It was a mere matter of time before she had reached the train station; the same train station that she had once escaped on before.

"You're my ticket out of here...we meet again old friend." Morning came around and strangely enough, Fallyn was the first one up out of the Hardy clan. Something in her mind told her to go outside and look in her flower pot.

"An envelope? What the…" the green eyed woman asked herself. Picking it up and opening it, she unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

_To my dearest Uncle Jeff, Aunt Fallyn and cousins, Liliana and Pheonix._

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be on a train heading to who knows where. I didn't plan on leaving but dad kicked me out of the house because he believes Raiyne and I had sex, but we didn't. I'm so sorry that I'm this big of a shame to the Hardy name. I love you guys – please tell Raiyne that I will see him in the near future. – Love Hannabi Marie._

"Oh my God! Hannabi!" Fallyn bursted into a full sprint into the backyard. She quickly slipped on a bridle on her horse, Cracker Jack, mounted, jumped over the fence and was in a full blown run to the train station. Fallyn was determined not to loose Hannabi. Zipping around the last corner, Fallyn jumped off Cracker Jack, and ran around the train station in her pajamas. "Hannabi! HANNABI!" the grown woman called out to her niece. Her mind hatched an idea and quickly ran inside to the ticket seller. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a girl about five foot eight, muddy brown eyes, raven black hair and she had a beauty mark underneath her left eye?"

"Yes, actually, I have. She left approximately three hours ago on the first train." The expression on Fallyn's face fell into a deep frown. She thanked the sales girl and walked out of the station. Mounting up her horse, Fallyn and Cracker Jack headed home. Jeff met up with his wife outside after she returned home.

"Hey baby, went for a morning ride….in your pajamas?" he asked. Releasing her Gelderland stallion in the field with the other horses, Fallyn turned to Jeff with sadness in her eyes. "Fallyn…baby, what's wrong?"

"Jeff…the East Bound Train captured Hannabi." the multicolored haired man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That means…"

"Hannabi's gone Jeff….for good."


End file.
